


Touch Me

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine notices that Kurt is very susceptible to sensory input and uses that to his advantage. Fluff, smut and silliness abound in this fic. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GKM fill, Unbeta'd, formatting will be inconsistent YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OKAY. The whole fic is done, I'm just posting it in pieces here over the next few days! :)

Blaine pushed open the door to the Warblers practice room fifteen minutes early and smiled when he saw that Kurt was the room's only occupant. Kurt's story was a sad one--he'd transferred to Dalton Academy because the bullying at his old school had gotten so bad that one of his tormentors threatened his life. Blaine had endured similar injustices, so Kurt had a special place in his heart. He went out of his way to make sure Kurt had a good time and adjusted well. He'd been in Kurt's shoes and knew what it was like to uproot your life and try to fit in somewhere new. 

Kurt had his eyes closed and was softly stroking the soft buttery leather of the couch he was sitting in. 

"Hey," Blaine said by way of greeting. 

Kurt's eyes fluttered open, and Blaine was taken aback by their brightness. "Blaine," Kurt said, smiling softly. "Hey." 

Blaine blinked to clear his head and asked Kurt how he was doing. 

Kurt shrugged. "I'm fine. I have a ton of homework, but I'm looking forward to practice. This is kind of the best part of my day." 

Blaine smiled brightly. They had so much in common--that was another one of the reasons why he enjoyed Kurt's company so much. They simply seemed to understand one another in a way that no one else did. "Me too," he agreed. 

"And, I just love these couches," Kurt added, his voice slightly lower than usual. 

Blaine titled his head curiously. What an odd thing to say. The couches were comfortable enough, but he’d never felt anything particular about them. He didn't pursue the comment, but couldn't stop himself from noticing the way that Kurt's slim fingers practically caressed the leather every time they had the chance. His eyes would shut briefly for a moment and smile would play at his lips. He thought of Kurt's earlier statement and frowned a little. Clearly, he was missing something. 

___________

 

The image of Kurt’s hands splayed across the soft leather of the couch was burned into Blaine’s mind. He didn’t know why—it wasn’t that strange for Kurt to like a couch because it was soft and smooth. What got to Blaine was the way that Kurt had touched the leather, the way his face looked, the little sounds that he’d made. They almost sounded…sexual. Maybe…maybe Kurt had a leather fetish. That was a thing, wasn’t it? Maybe Kurt wore leather more than Blaine realized. It wasn’t as if he memorized all of Kurt’s outfits when they were out of uniform, but he felt like he would have noticed if Kurt wore an excessive amount of leather.

Now that was a thought. Kurt covered in leather. A nice skintight pair of leather pants, a tight white t-shirt and a leather jacket to go with. And boots—Kurt was fond of big, crazy boots. Heat pooled low in Blaine’s belly and he wanted to slap himself.  
He hated in when this happened. He’d been attracted to Kurt the moment he’d laid eyes on him (Kurt’s first day at Dalton, actually). Blaine had asked Kurt to coffee, and once they’d gotten to talking, Blaine had realized that Kurt needed a friend , not a boyfriend. He tried to keep his less wholesome thoughts at bay, but Kurt made it difficult. He was gorgeous, funny, intelligent, cultured and had the most incredible voice Blaine had ever heard. They liked almost all of the same things and had similar pasts—it was a match made in heaven. Except for the part where Blaine was sure he’d just be causing Kurt more trouble and heartache if Blaine was anything but a friend to him.  
He tried to direct his thoughts somewhere more appropriate, but failed. He allowed himself to think of Kurt on the bed next to him, fingers trailing over Blaine’s darker skin with that same smile of contentment on his face. Quietly, as not to wake his roommate, Blaine slipped his hand into his pajama bottoms and brought himself to a searing guilty orgasm with bright blue eyes flashing across his mind.

 

___________

 

Blaine was vigilant over the next few days, trying to see if his theory about Kurt _liking_ leather was true, but as it turns out, Kurt hardly ever wore leather, not unless you counted a few pairs of boots. Still, the comment about the couch, the way Kurt had touched it, stuck in Blaine’s mind. Why, though? Blaine had seen plenty of guys touch plenty of things and they were all completely unmemorable experiences. What was it about Kurt Hummel’s fascination with that soft leather couch that stuck with Blaine so strongly?

The boy in question appeared then, catching Blaine off guard and looking more than a little annoyed. 

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked in concern. Maybe he could do something to help with the situation, whatever it might be.

Kurt pulls at the collar of his Dalton-issue white shirt. "It’s this uniform. I hate this fabric, the way it _feels_ on my skin, God, I just want to take it off, but I have another class after this period."

Blaine’s mouth went dry at the mere the idea of it, of Kurt ripping his shirt off in desperation of another kind , buttons clacking loudly on the floor where they popped off. He forgets to breath entirely when he thinks about _helping_ with that problem, of stripping Kurt of his Dalton uniform and—

_**Stop it. Focus.** _

Kurt had been busy shrugging out of his blazer and was thus blissfully unaware of the fact that Blaine had just been fantasizing about tearing off his clothes. Blaine shook himself and almost gasped in surprise when Kurt threw his blazer on the common room couch and threw himself on top of it, face down, groaning miserably into the fabric. His disgust for the uniform couldn't have been made any clearer---for Kurt to sit on a garment, to wrinkle it intentionally, was serious business. He was usually very strict about how clothing was to be treated, on or off the body.

“That bad, hunh?” Blaine hoped his tone was sympathetic and conversational, in spite of the way his eyes were glued to the way Kurt’s gray trousers stretched over his delicious ass.

Kurt sighed and rolls over, looking at Blaine with an apologetic half-grin stretching across his lips. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I’m mostly just complaining to complain, but…there’s a reason I buy designer clothes, and it’s not just because I love fashion,” he confided.

“Oh?” Blaine prompted, suddenly very, very interested in why Kurt wore what he wore. He’d always seen Kurt’s interesting fashion sense as yet another way in which Kurt displayed his unique personality. 

“Yeah,” Kurt sighed. “Designer clothes are made with such high quality fabrics and they just..." he trailed off, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath that seemed to echo in the room, and a little smile graced his lips. His fingers began stroking the couch, and Blaine’s eyes were glued on them from across the room. Kurt was doing it again. The caressing leather thing. Whatever Kurt was about to say is the key to Blaine’s confused thoughts of the past week and a half.

Blaine leans in a little from his seat on the opposite side of the coffee table. His fingers grip his knees in anticipation. Kurt is clearly lost in thought, and Blaine can’t take it anymore, he has to figure out what it is with Kurt and leather, and apparently, feeling things. “They what, Kurt?" Blaine’s voice was deeper and scratchier than usual, and Kurt’s eyes pop open in surprise. He doesn’t say anything about it, though, to Blaine’s relief.

Kurt is still gently palming the couch, and his other hand is splayed out over his stomach. God his fingers are long. For some reason, the thought of whatever Kurt’s about to say has him breathing a little heavier than usual, and so his voice hitches a little when he admits, “They just feel so good, Blaine. On my skin. I…I just love the way it feels.” 

Something shifted in Blaine’s mind as he took that statement in. “And feel is important?” It wasn’t really a question—not in the regular sense. All he really needed was confirmation of the half formed idea in his head.

“Yes,” Kurt sighed. “Feel is everything.”

Blaine gulped, thinking of Kurt wrapped in silk and nothing else, of how much he might like to be touched, and the sounds he might make.

“It’s silly isn’t it?” Kurt laughed nervously and sat up, smoothing his hair down.

“No, not at all,” Blaine said. “Well, we’ve got a few more minutes left of free period…homework?”

Kurt nodded glumly, and pulled his French homework out of his bag. Blaine opened his government textbook, but instead of reading about the plots of politicians of the past, he began to make some plans of his own.

 

"Feel is everything." 

The words echoed through Blaine's mind as he lay in bed that evening, government homework only half done.

all while he'd been studying with Kurt, he'd been imagining him stretched out beneath Blaine while he caressed Kurt's sensitive skin until he begged and pleaded for more. Blaine could practically hear the high breathless whine, the surprised half gasps of pleasure as Blaine ran his hands over him. Blaine wanted that, wanted it more than he cared to admit. Aside from that first day, where Kurt had looked at him with dreamy impressed eyes as he asked for directions, Blaine had no REAL indication that Kurt was particularly interested him. sometimes there were these LOOKS when Kurt thought Blaine wasn't looking, and he wasn't really sure what they meant. so, somehow, Blaine had to find out if Kurt was at all interested in him. Now he knew Kurt's weakness…would it be WRONG for Blaine to use that against him? It was just good strategy wasn't it? All’s fair in love and war, Blaine decided.

Moral dilemma queasily shoved aside, Blaine decided to implement phase one of his plan.

 

___________

 

Blaine waited nervously in the shadows, feeling a little creepy for staking out the hallway outside of Kurt's French class. When he saw the brunette strolling out of class, he hurried to catch up, and slung an arm casually around Kurt's shoulders, his fingers caressing slightly.

Kurt started a little, then relaxed when he looked over and saw that it was Blaine touching him. Blaine thrilled inside when Kurt not only relaxed, but actually melted in the touch. 

"Blaine...you scared me," Kurt said obviously. 

"So sorry," Blaine murmured, not meaning it even a little, "so, what's up?"

Kurt shot off something about homework and trying to get his part right in the warblers newest arrangement.

Blaine seized the opportunity and squeezed Kurt's shoulder a little tighter. "I can help with that. Wanna come up to my room?"

"S-Sure," Kurt stuttered. "it's my free period, so...yeah, I have time." A grin lit up his face and Blaine was becoming more and more sure that Kurt was stuttering cause he was nervous in the good way. 

"Awesome." Blaine had to let Kurt go so they could climb the stairs, but he swore he heard Kurt let out a little groan of protest once Blaine's hands were off him, and once they were up the stairs, Kurt continued walking closer to him than strictly necessary. 

Success!  
___________

In the interest of not coming on too strong, Blaine more or less kept his hands to himself while they practiced Kurt's part in "I Want You Back.” He didn't let Kurt leave without wrapping him up in a hug that might have been too tight and too close to be strictly platonic, though. 

Kurt sighed in contentment. "You're so, so warm." He all but purred, fingers sliding idly against Blaine’s blazer as he nuzzled his cheek into Blaine's curls. "And your hair is so soft without the hair gel."

Blaine paused from being turned on as fuck by the way Kurt was rubbing up on him like a cat to wonder at that statement. "You like it better when it's messy?" he hadn't had time to style it this morning, and had simply slapped some moisturizer on it before barely making it to English (with no breakfast!). 

Surprising both of them, Kurt brought a hand up and dragged it through Blaine’s hair. "Yeah. It’s so soft," he whispered, almost as in a trance. 

"Kurt…" Blaine didn't know why he was saying Kurt’s name but they were so very close, and the drag of Kurt's hand in his hair had tilted his head up slightly. It was the perfect position for Kurt to kiss Blaine. And God, Blaine wanted him to.

Kurt blinked and came back to himself. He blushed and looked down. To Blaine’s utter disappointment, Kurt’s hand slipped out of his hair and Kurt stepped away, blushing furiously.

“I’m sorry I mauled you,” Kurt shot out, refusing to make eye contact with Blaine.

Blaine giggled a little, unable to stop himself. “Feel free to do it any time. I didn’t mind at all.”

“Oh,” Kurt breathed. “That’s. Well. Alright then.” He smoothed a hand over his already flawless hair and abruptly changed the subject back to music. 

Blaine had been so, so close. But the afternoon wasn’t a complete failure—Kurt was definitely interested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...the parts are going to be very uneven in length--i wrote this in bits and pieces as a gkm fill--i'll try to separate it out into parts that make sense! Some might be long, some shorter. : )

The universe clearly wanted something to happen between Blaine and because the perfect opportunity fell into Blaine’s lap only two days later. His mother had been on a spa vacation in Spain, and had brought him back a box of stupidly expensive Enric Roviera chocolates. Unthinking, he’d opened one of the little square packets and taken a bite—only to be taken by surprise. The chocolate was high quality, no doubt, but it tasted like roses. Or at least, the way you’d think a rose would taste given the way they smelled. It was odd, and interesting, and not at all bad. Blaine knew instantly that Kurt would love them. So, like a good friend, he’d brought the chocolates to school, and had insisted that Kurt try them. Kurt had not only enjoyed the chocolates, he’d _enjoyed_ them, with that same deliciously hot expression he’d worn while stroking the leather of the couch in the Warbler’s practice room.

And then Blaine had had an epiphany.

Kurt not only liked the way things felt, he liked how they tasted. And, Blaine was beginning to realize, the way they sounded and looked…Kurt was clearly the kind of person who was susceptible to his senses. So, he’d invited Kurt over to his room for a sumptuous, gourmet lunch the following Saturday and had very high hopes for the afternoon. He’d been flirting with Kurt all week, and even though he was kind of clueless at this sort of thing, he felt like Kurt was not only flirting back, but that he was developing feelings for Blaine. The mere possibility made Blaine glow inside, and so, he’d gone all out to make sure this afternoon was special.

He’d he’d pushed the furniture against the walls and laid a blanket on the floor. Slow music was playing in the background, and he had quite a fancy little menu planned out for them. He’d even gotten Jeff to ask his older brother to get him a bottle of champagne, and not the cheap stuff either.

A knock sounded on the door, and Blaine gulped.

“Come in,” he said, sounding way calmer than he felt.

“Ooooh,” Kurt murmured, taking in the picnic blanket, soft light from the curtain covered windows and the music. “When you said come over for lunch, I thought we’d be going out—this is a lovely surprise!”

Blaine smiled and relaxed as he took in Kurt’s delight. “Well, I wanted to do something fun. And special. He shut the door behind Kurt and walked over to the tiny refrigerator in his room. “Have a seat.” Blaine pulled the champagne out from where it had been chilling and held it awkwardly.

“Champagne?” he offered.

“Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed, seeming both scandalized and impressed. His voice was a hushed whisper as the shock wore off and he said, “We could get in serious trouble.”

Blaine shrugged, feeling far less nonchalant than he was trying to look. “No one has to know. Besides, it pairs perfectly with our lunch. But it’s up to you, Kurt.”

Kurt twisted his hands together. “I _have_ always wanted to try it. No one knows about this?”

Blaine nodded. “No one except Jeff. His older brother bought it for me. But Jeff’s not going to tell—he’s probably too busy with Nick to even remember.” His voice dropped, got more suggestive as his brain automatically began to call up what it was that Nick and Jeff might be busy doing.

Kurt flushed and suddenly the air was hot and heavy between them. Their eyes met and Blaine knew they were thinking about the same thing, that Nick and Jeff’s faces were turning into theirs in each other’s minds. He let out a harsh breath and collected himself. This was supposed to be about slow, sensual seduction, but all Blaine wanted was to let the bottle slide out of his hands, pull Kurt close and kiss him until neither of them could breathe.

Instead, he asked Kurt to take off his shoes and join him on the blanket as Blaine pulled two plastic champagne flutes from behind the basket and poured them each a nice full glass of champagne. Smiling nervously, they touched their glasses together and each took a sip. Blaine was careful to keep his eyes on Kurt’s face, and was rewarded by the slow flutter of Kurt’s eyelashes as his eyes closed. Kurt’s lips parted and his tongue slid across his lips, licking up any remnants of champagne.

“Mmmm,” Kurt murmured, his voice soft and low and making Blaine start to harden already.

“Like it?” Blaine’s voice cracked a little and he winced inside. Kurt didn’t seem to notice—he was too busy savoring another sip of champagne.

“Yes. It’s…so much better than I thought it would be. It’s sweet, and a little dry, but there’s something slightly…I don’t know, sour, under it.” Kurt turned his eyes on Blaine and they were bluer than he ever remembered.

“I-I’m glad,” he stuttered. “Ready for lunch?”

Kurt nodded. “I’m excited to see what you have planned for me, Mr. Anderson.” His eyelashes fluttered down as he took another sip of champagne.

If Blaine wasn’t crazy, he’d say that Kurt was flirting with him. The idea of that made him happier than it had a right to.

Although he’d had his doubts, Blaine had to admit that Asian food and champagne were an excellent combination. Always trust the internet. Kurt too had eyed the sushi skeptically, but had quickly revised his opinion after a few bites and sips. The worst was when Blaine pulled the bowl of blackberries and strawberries from the fridge, and Kurt had kept licking the little bits of berry juice that had remained on his lips and fingers. Kurt’s lips were stained from the berries and he kept sighing in pleasure as the berries exploded on his tongue Blaine was so turned on it hurt.

“Last strawberry,” Kurt announced, looking down into the little bowl. “Do you want it?”

Blaine shook his head, an idea popping up out of nowhere. “We should share it.”

Kurt’s eyebrows raised and he tilted his head . “How?”

Blaine picked the berry up and took a bite out of it. He brought the other half to Kurt’s lips and Kurt bit into it gently. Blaine’s breath hitched when one of his fingers brushed against Kurt’s bottom lip, and something warm and wet, Kurt’s tongue swiped over it in return. Unbidden, Blaine’s thumb stroked over Kurt’s lip. Kurt let out a soft hum of pleasure, and, Blaine hoped, approval. 

“Kurt…” Blaine murmured, shifting so that he was moving closer, his hand cupping Kurt’s cheek.

Kurt’s only answer was to let out a warm breath and a little noise that made Blaine groan quietly. Kurt’s eyes were even more stunning at such close range, and Blaine wasn’t 100% sure, but, it looked like Kurt was excited about this.

“Can I kiss you?” Blaine whispered, stopping a few inches from Kurt’s face.

“Y-yeah.” Kurt’s chest heaved violently and Blaine didn’t have a lot of time to think about why Kurt looked so incredibly nervous-scared-amazed before he slanted their lips together and _oh GOD_. Blaine had kissed a few guys before, mostly because he could, and it had never been like this. He exhaled hard and opened his eyes. Kurt was breathing erratically, his eyes still closed, lips still parted.

“Blaine,” he said shakily. 

“Yeah?”

Kurt’s eyes popped open. “Wow,” he said weakly.

And something about the way he said it made things click together in Blaine’s brain. “Kurt…was that…am I…your first?”

Kurt flushed, but kept his eyes locked to Blaine’s. “Yeah, I’m sorry I know it’s—“

“It’s perfect, Kurt. It’s actually kind of…hot.”

“Oh?” Kurt asked, his eyes soft with relief. “Blaine…can we…could you do it again?”

Blaine smiled and answered by pressing his lips to Kurt’s again.

_________

So…the afternoon hadn’t gone quite as Blaine had planned. He’d intended for to be another session of complete and total unresolved sexual tension in which he left Kurt wanting more. Instead, Blaine had gone and kissed him, and it had been _perfect_. They’d kissed over and over again, until Blaine had had to back off.

“Why?” Kurt had asked as Blaine had pulled away.

“Because it feels kind of amazing.”

To Blaine’s utter surprise, Kurt had laughed and said something smug about mailmen. They’d retreated to the opposite sides of the blanket, poured up a few more glasses of champagne and parted not long after with a kiss and a promise to have dinner on Sunday night.

Blaine had planned for this to be a slow, sweet, overwhelming seduction. But Kurt was making it impossible. Each time they kissed (and they’d kissed many times since that weekend), Kurt would wrap his arms around Blaine’s neck and rub up against him and make these _delicious_ noises in the back of his throat. Half the time, it was all Blaine could do to not press Kurt against the nearest available surface and rut against him until he came. In order to avoid that, he’d tried jerking off more often than usual (which seemed to only make him hornier) or to excuse himself quickly, find a bathroom and get off when he had one of those moments with Kurt (which only made Kurt look at him funny). 

It wasn’t that Kurt was some kind of innocent baby penguin who didn’t want the same things Blaine wanted—it was clear by the way he acted when they kissed and the hot looks he shot at Blaine that Kurt wanted to go further (a thought that never failed to get Blaine’s heart racing), just that Blaine wanted this to be special. Yeah, he knew he didn’t really have to seduce Kurt to have sex with him, but he wanted it to mean something. Blaine was Kurt’s first everything, and he wanted to make it memorable. Also, Blaine knew Kurt was a sensualist (according to Google, anyway. Always trust the internet), and he wanted to make sure that got incorporated somehow, because it would make everything as perfect as possible for Kurt. Kurt deserved everything , he deserved more than Blaine, and so Blaine wanted to make sure that everything he had to give was everything Kurt could want, and then some.

And that meant he had to seduce Kurt, to leave them both wanting, to build everything up so that when they finally did go all the way, it would be explosive.

The hard part was that Kurt was so responsive that Blaine wanted to explode every time they kissed and was slowly losing his battle for control. So he had to make Kurt lose control first. Which is how he ended up here, nervously approaching a rather stressed out looking Kurt (midterms were upon them) and telling him that he looked tense.

“Is it the bags under my eyes?” Kurt exclaimed, covering his face with his hands.

Blaine forgot to be nervous about what he had planned in the midst of his laughter. “No, Kurt. I meant your shoulders and back. This is your first set of Dalton midterms and I can tell you’re really stressing out.”

Kurt dropped his hands, looking a little embarrassed. “Oh. Well, yes. My parents paid a lot of money they don’t have and I just…I need to do well here.”

“Hey,” Blaine said softly. “You can’t do well if you don’t take breaks sometimes. How long have you been sitting here?”

“3 hours,” Kurt replied glumly.

“Yeah, you need a break. Pack up your stuff and come with me—I have a surprise for you.”

Kurt pouted adorably. “But…I just have one more chapter to read for biology and then I can take a break.”

Blaine sighed. “And it’ll be there when you get back. I promise. You really need a break. You’re exhausted, I can tell. You haven’t been sleeping , you’re barely eating and you’ve got a lot of pressure weighing you down. And I really, really want to help you, cause I’ve been where you’ve been.”

Kurt sighed heavily. “Alright. I guess…you’re right. Give me just a minute to finish up.”

Blaine hung back while Kurt marked his place and neatly packed his books away. He led Kurt out of the room and down the mostly empty hallways to Blaine’s own room. Where he’d prepared yet another special surprise.

“What on earth is all this?” Kurt asked, mouth agape.

Blaine smiled. “A little bit of paradise in my room, for you.”

Kurt grinned as he set his bag down on the floor, and allowed Blaine to put a lei over his head, shaking his head a little. “What’s that smell?”

“’Summer Escape’ room spray. Figured if I was going to take you away, I might as well try and make it as authentic as possible. Which reminds me of something.” He went over to his computer and queued up a website that played ocean sounds on loop. Kurt giggled behind him as he perched himself on the edge of Blaine’s bed.

“What?” Blaine said nervously. Was this too much? Did Kurt think it was silly? _Shit_ , he totally thought this was dumb and was totally judging Blaine right now.

“Nothing, you just really go all out when you decide to surprise a guy,” Kurt murmured as he accepted the cup of passionfruit juice that Blaine gave him, smiling a little at the blue umbrella that was sticking out from the top.

“Too much?”

“No,” Kurt said. “It’s perfect.”

“Well, good,” Blaine replied, rubbing his hands together. “So there’s another part to this surprise besides exotic juice and ocean sounds.”

“Yeah?” Kurt’s eyes flickered upwards as Blaine slipped out of his blazer and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

“Yeah. But you have to be, uh, shirtless.”

Kurt’s eyebrows shot up. _“What?”_

Blaine laughed nervously. “Uhm, right, I suppose I should have explained first. I was thinking…like, of giving you a massage?”

Kurt relaxed and laughed a little at Blaine’s awkwardness. “Oh. Uh, okay. And being shirtless helps how?”

“Well, there’s massage oil involved, and also…I just figured it would feel better skin to skin.” _And we both know how important the way things feel is to you,_ Blaine finished in his mind, feeling a little devious.

Kurt rose an eyebrow, but shrugged off his blazer, draping it carefully across Blaine’s desk chair. His white button down was next, and Blaine struggled not to stare as Kurt’s beautiful, pale chest came into view, and failed miserably.

Kurt flushed. “What?”

Blaine looked away and swallowed hard. “Nothing, you’re just…”

Kurt wrapped his arms around his bare torso and turned towards the bed. “What, Blaine?” he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Blaine took a deep breath and looked up, gulping at the way the slight muscles on Kurt’s back moved under his skin. “You’re gorgeous, that’s all.”

“Oh.” Kurt’s voice was small, but pleased. “So, uhm, how do you want me?”

 _Naked._ Blaine’s mind supplied unhelpfully. “Uh, on your stomach.”

Kurt lay down on the bed and Blaine removed his blazer, rolling up his sleeves and grabbing the bottle of almond oil he’d ordered just for this occasion. He poured a little on his hands and rubbed them together to warm the liquid up, before taking a deep breath and placing his hands on Kurt’s upper back. He began to rub the tense muscles slowly.

Kurt turned his neck to the side. “Blaine…could you…harder, please?”

Blaine had to fight back a groan at the thought of Kurt asking him to do something else harder, but he obliged. Kurt sighed happily as Blaine worked his tense muscles over, and when Blaine dug his thumbs into the tight clump of muscles at the center of where Kurt’s shoulders and neck met, Kurt let out a noise that so sexy it was criminal. “Mmmm,” he murmured. “ _So good_.”

Kurt’s only sounds during the entire twenty minutes that Blaine worked out all the tension he’d gotten from studying so hard were breathy little sighs, grunts and moans. By the time that Blaine finished, he was painfully hard because something in him was one hundred percent certain that Kurt would make those same exact noises during sex. He bent over Kurt’s naked back and whispered in his ear. “Better?”

Kurt shivered, “Yeah. Thanks.”

Blaine pressed a kiss to the back of Kurt’s neck. “Good.” He crawled off of Kurt and sat on the edge of his bed, back to Kurt with his legs awkwardly and obviously crossed to hide his aching erection. “I’m uh, gonna go use the restroom.” There was no way in hell it was going to go down on its own, and his usual boner killing thoughts weren’t working for him.

He tried to stand up, but found that he was being pulled back down by Kurt’s hand on his shirt sleeve. “I know what you’re going to do, and you don’t’ have to. I…I want you too, you know.”

Blaine’s breath hitched in his throat. “I…I know. I just want…I want it to be special.”

“It will be.” He felt Kurt’s warm chest against his back and shivered as his hands ran down Blaine’s chest. “But for now…take off your shirt, Blaine.”

“But…” Blaine was trying to think of reasons why that wasn’t what he wanted, but his brain couldn’t come up with any. Shirtlessness sounded like an amazing idea.

“Please? We don’t have to…you know, go all the way. I just…I want you so bad, just want to touch you, need you to touch me…” Kurt sounded so incredibly desperate and Blaine was too turned on to resist him. He clumsily unbuttoned his shirt and Kurt helped him out of it.

“Wow, Blaine, you’re…you look…just…wow.” Kurt whispered in his ear. “Lay down for me?” He sounded so unsure, and Blaine almost wanted to laugh—as if he would deny Kurt anything. Look at where they were now. Blaine had been planning to just touch Kurt, leave him wanting, and then run away and leave the other boy swimming in a cloud of longing and desire, trying to drag this seduction out as long as possible, yet here he was, shirtless and shivering with need.

Blaine scrambled to comply with Kurt’s request, looking up at him and wondering where in the hell this was going and how exactly he’d lost control of this situation. He’d have to think about it later, because right now he didn’t really care, and Kurt was doing a damn fine job of being in charge.

Kurt grinned, a shy satisfied little grin that set Blaine’s heart racing.

“Let’s…I just want to _feel_ you,” Kurt murmured, moving to cover Blaine’s body with his own. Their naked chests were pressed together and Kurt lay his cheek over Blaine’s heart.

“Your heart is beating so fast,” Kurt whispered, awed.

“Because of you,” Blaine said honestly. “You’re…” _I think I love you._

Kurt pressed a kiss to the spot where Blaine’s heart pumped furiously in his chest, then he trailed his mouth up to Blaine’s throat, licking and nipping until Blaine was writhing and moaning incoherently.

“Kurt…” he said warningly. “S-stop.”

“Mmm?” Kurt hummed distractedly as he pressed one last kiss to Blaine’s collarbone. “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing,” Blaine stammered, breathing hard. “I just…you’re…I know you just want to touch, but you’re killing me, I need…” He lifted his hips, his hard cock pressing obviously into Kurt’s thigh.

“I know,” Kurt whispered. He pressed his hips down. “Me too.”

“Fuck,” Blaine swore.

Kurt smirked and canted his hips down and forward again, thrusting his cock against Blaine’s through their jeans in a delicious imitation of what they would someday do.

Blaine moaned loudly, so loudly he was sure Trent could hear them down the hall, but he didn’t care because Kurt was grinding against him and it was perfect.

“Not gonna last long,” Kurt gasped against Blaine’s throat, his face twisted with that same expression of unadulterated ecstacy he wore when he was trailing his fingers along something soft or savoring a new flavor. Blaine’s heart surged—maybe this hadn’t been quite what he planned, but he’d done it—he’d make Kurt feel like _that_ about **him** and really ,that was all that mattered in the end.

“Me either…you're so good at this, Kurt.”

Kurt just smiled and kissed him, and then Blaine felt it, he was there and his hands were gripping at Kurt’s hips, pulling him down and Blaine thrust upwards and came, hot and messy inside of his jeans. Kurt groaned above him and Blaine’s eyes shot open just in time to catch Kurt’s eyes squeezing shut tight as he breathed Blaine’s name and orgasm washed over him in sweet mysterious waves.

A small smile graced Kurt’s face as he came down and his hips slowed to a halt. “Wow. Blaine.”

“Yeah?” Blaine stroked his thumb over Kurt’s hip, that one word a stand in for a million questions he didn’t have the energy to ask right now.

“Yeah,” Kurt answered, looking as blissful as Blaine felt. He rolled off of Blaine and grimaced. “We’re a mess.”

“Wanna borrow some sweats?”

“They’re gonna be so short though,” Kurt teased, turning his head and sticking his tongue out at Blaine.

“Don’t put your tongue out unless you’re gonna use it” Blaine shot back, then colored at the idea of Kurt licking his cock in slow ,teasing strokes.

“Oh?” Kurt challenged. “What are you gonna do, spank me?”

The words hung between them in the air as Blaine pictured Kurt’s ass, blushing red because Blaine had spanked him, and he felt his cock give an interested twitch. “Maybe?”

Kurt’s eyebrows shot up. “Well you’re full of surprises, Mr. Anderson.”

Blaine grinned. “You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much cheese! I'M A ROMANTIC OKAY.


	3. Chapter 3

The more Blaine thought about what happened, the less inclined he was to beat himself up over it. At first he’d been a little upset that his best laid plans had ended up getting him laid, simply because he wanted everything to be slow and sweet. But he realized that the point of his plans had been to make Kurt want him as desperately as Blaine wanted him, and given the way that Kurt had all but begged to touch and be touched, Blaine had to admit he’d been quite successful. Maybe he’d been a little too successful—Kurt kept pushing him into abandoned classrooms and dark corners, kissing him and grinding their hips together until they came. And, yeah, it was kind of great, because Kurt had such an innocent look about him, and Blaine knew that he was anything but. Kurt used to be so shy, and then he’d become somewhat of a desperate _sexy_ tease who always seemed to **need** Blaine’s hands on him. The contrast was unfailingly hot.

The problem with all of this was that Blaine knew that Kurt was somewhat of a romantic from earlier conversations they’d had, and the new side of Kurt that Blaine had brought out was making Blaine want to decidedly non-romantic things to Kurt. He wanted to strip their clothes off and fuck Kurt into the mattress, and that wasn’t what either of their first times should be like. He knew he was falling for Kurt, and that Kurt felt something for him too, and that needed to be addressed at some point between the hot passionate kisses they couldn’t seem to stop sharing. 

Blaine hoped that day would be today. Even though he felt pretty good about what Kurt was going to say in response to what Blaine was going to ask of him, one could never be sure what anyone else was really thinking. He’d grabbed Kurt’s hand after Warblers practice and purposefully led him down the hall to a private little alcove in front of one the school’s big windows overlooking the well-manicured grounds. He had a lot of important things to say and wanted a beautiful place to say them.

Kurt leant forward and pressed a deep, sweet kiss to Blaine’s lips before Blaine could even say anything. God, Kurt was a quick learner. Their first few kisses had been great, but, Kurt managed to become even better at kissing, and If Blaine didn’t know better he’d swear Kurt was getting extra practice. Blaine moaned as Kurt sucked at his bottom lip and put his hands on Kurt’s hips, pressing him into the wall. He moved so that their bodies were flush against one another, and he could feel that Kurt was getting hard too.

Blaine pulled away, but that didn’t deter Kurt at all—he latched onto Blaine’s neck and started sucking at his pulse point.

“God,” Blaine moaned. “Kurt, stop!” he said sharply, realizing that he’d starting rutting against Kurt, and that Kurt was giving just as good as he got.

“What? Why?” Kurt said petulantly.

Blaine shut his eyes—the sight of Kurt, hot, needy and desperate for him was a bit too much to handle. He took a deep breath. “Because I brought you here to talk.”

Kurt’s chest jumped. “Oh,” he said cautiously. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

Blaine’s heart leapt to his throat and he struggled to find his words. “It depends on two things, I suppose.”

“Okay,” Kurt said slowly. “Like what?”

Blaine felt like his heart was going beat straight out of his chest. “First…I really, really like you. As more than friends. Do you…feel the same?” A bit of an understatement, but he didn’t want to screw this up by moving too fast.

Kurt huffed. “Well obviously, Blaine. I don’t make out with all of my friends, you know. Or pull them into alcoves and make them come.”

“I should certainly hope not,” Blaine teased.

“Only you, Blaine,” Kurt said quietly, his eyes dropping for a moment. He looked back up and his long delicate fingers were cupping Blaine’s cheek. “It’s always been just you. From the moment I met you.”

The air rushed out of Blaine’s lungs and his heart soared. “Kurt…” Blaine couldn’t help himself—he bent down and captured Kurt’s lips with his in a sweet, deep kiss.

“And the second thing is?’ Kurt murmured, his lips brushing Blaine’s a bit because they were still so close.

Blaine backed away a little, wanting to see Kurt’s face clearly. He cleared his throat and took and took a deep breath, looking into Kurt’s piercing eyes. “Kurt…will you…be my boyfriend?” The last three words came out in a hot rush, and sounded way less awesome out loud than they had in Blaine’s head this morning. 

Kurt’s eyes were shining as he nodded his agreement and murmured, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Then their lips were meeting and it was different, more meaningful somehow now that they’d finally voiced what was growing between them. But Blaine could think about that later, considering that he forgot what things like thinking were for the thirty minutes they stood there, kissing and giggling and falling even more in love.

***

Kurt was making Blaine’s plans to seduce him slowly very, _very_ difficult to keep to. In the confines of a relationship, Kurt was feeling even freer than before. He couldn’t seem to keep his hands and lips off of Blaine, and Blaine wasn’t sure how long he could keep resisting Kurt’s advances. But, resist he did, until a Thursday afternoon two weeks after they’d started officially dating.

They were lying on top of Blaine’s bed, kissing and grinding, their blazers discarded on the floor. Kurt sat up suddenly, grabbing at his white button down in frustration.

“I’m so fucking hot. I just, god, please, can I take this off? Can I…take everything off?”  
Blaine’s mouth went dry. “What?”

Kurt smiled slightly as his eyes raked over Blaine’s expression of perfect shock. “I’m getting really, really hot. Are you okay if I, you know, get naked?”

Blaine’s jaw was certainly on the floor if the way Kurt was smirking at him was any indication. “Uhm. Yes. That’s. Perfectly fine.” He sat up and reached over for the water bottle on his bedside table, because the room had gotten about 20 degrees hotter in the past minute or so and he was probably going to explode or melt or something. Was Kurt being serious? He was asking if it was okay for him to slowly peel his Dalton uniform from his sweaty, sexy body while Blaine watched? Of _course_ it was okay. Blaine had managed to say something “normal” in response to Kurt’s glorious request, but what he’d really been thinking was something more along the lines of “ _YES GOD YES PLEASE AND HURRY UP OH MY GOD YES YES.”_ Blaine stared unashamedly as Kurt deftly unbuttoned his uniform shirt and tossed it towards Blaine’s computer desk. Neither of them looked to see if it made it. Neither of them cared.

“Something wrong?” Kurt asked, his voice lower than usual as he unbuckled his belt and it hit the floor with a jarringly loud clank.

“No,” Blaine said emphatically. “God no. You’re…fucking gorgeous.”

Kurt smiled shyly. “Why thank you.” Then he was moving off of Blaine, sitting on the edge of the bed so he could wiggle out of his pants. He looked coyly over his shoulder, and murmured, “What about you Blaine? Isn’t us making out getting you hot too?”

Blaine wasn’t completely stupid—he knew what Kurt was doing. And it was totally working. Fuck his plans—clearly Kurt wanted him as much as he wanted Kurt, and who was Blaine to stand in the way of giving them both what they so plainly needed?

“So hot,” he answered, his voice rough and desperate as he moved his fingers to his already loosened tie and slipped it out from his collar. He jumped as Kurt unbuttoned his shirt and unbuckled his belt while Blaine shrugged his shirt off.

”God, Blaine. You’re…”

“What?” Blaine breathed.

Their eyes met. “Hot. You’re so hot. I don’t even understand how you’re with me sometimes because you are so devastatingly _hot_ ,” Kurt confessed.

Blaine had the grace to blush. “Thanks…I…you’re really hot too, you know.”

Kurt leaned down to kiss him, his fingers clenching tight at Blaine’s biceps. He pulled away with a loud, wet sound. “Pants,” he growled. “Off. _Now_.”

Blaine was quick to comply, and then were there in their underwear. They’d never really gotten to be like this, and they were torn between kissing and touching and exploring and just _looking_.

Kurt ran his hands down Blaine’s chest, tangling in the hairs there, and over his hard stomach. Blaine shivered under Kurt’s thin fingers and the delicate touch, groaning when Kurt lightly cupped his erection through his boxers.

“Blaine,” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s lips. “Can I…blow you?”

Blaine whimpered, the sound loud and desperate in the air. “Yes. Please.”

Kurt kissed him once more, then pressed hot hungry kisses over Blaine’s neck and collarbone. He sucked hard at Blaine’s nipples, raising his eyebrow at the way Blaine arched up and groaned loudly into the touch.

“Sensitive,” Blaine gasped out. “Don’t—don’t stop.”

Kurt’s eyes flicked up to Blaine’s, shining with mischief as he gently bit down on the nipple he’d been sucking and Blaine’s eyes shut. He gave up on trying to control his moans, letting them spill over as Kurt covered his torso in bites, sucks and licks. Finally, he was swirling his tongue around Blaine’s bellybutton and tugging at his boxers.

“C’mon,” Kurt panted, “Help me get these off.”

Blaine lifted his hips and Kurt tugged and then he was kicking his boxers off and was naked in front of Kurt for the first time.

“Mmmm,” Kurt murmured. “You’re so hard for me,” he said, half smug, half amazed as he took Blaine’s cock in hand and pumped it a few times.

Blaine bit his lip as he watched Kurt stick his tongue out and lick a long strip up the length of him. _Fuck_ that had no right to be as sexy as it was. Blaine was torn between watching and losing himself in sensation as Kurt licked him over and over again until Blaine was trembling.

“Please,” he gritted out. “More, Kurt, I need, more.”

Blaine looked down at Kurt and his cock jerked when he saw Kurt’s face, and saw that he was palming himself through his briefs.

“Take them off,” Blaine growled. “I want…touch yourself, god that’s, so so hot.”

He shivered a little as the cold air swirled over his cock. Kurt sat up briefly to shove his briefs off. Blaine took a moment to appreciate his boyfriend’s body, but then the head of his cock was in Kurt’s mouth and his head dropped to the pillow with a loud thud.

“Oh _God_.”

Blaine forced himself to prop his body on his elbows so he could watch. The things Kurt was doing with his tongue as he experimented with speed and depth were killing him, turning him on so much he could barely breathe, but the sight of Kurt doing those things with that look on his face was almost as good. Kurt was savoring him, and the thought that Blaine did _that_ to him drove Blaine crazy.

A fresh new wave of arousal shot through his body. “K-kurt I’m, god I’m gonna come, _fuck fuck_ ,” he shouted, body thrusting upwards out of his control as he neared orgasm. He tried pushing at Kurt’s shoulders, because didn’t Kurt realize that Blaine was going to come any second now?

Blaine tugged at Kurt’s hair and Kurt pulled off of him.

“Stop that. I want to…just…let me.”

“Fuck,” Blaine whimpered, his voice embarrassingly high as he let his body slump into the bed and he surrendered to the orgasm that washed over him as Kurt took his cock back into his mouth and sucked him through it.

“Ah, Kurt, kurt, stop, it’s…I’m sensitive.”

Kurt pulled off quickly. “I’m sorry..but…was I good? Did you…like it?”

Blaine laughed. “Oh my god, of course I did. I came. In your mouth.” He swallowed, then nervously asked, “Was that okay?”

Kurt licked his lips, grinning widely. “Yeah, Blaine. You were good.” He winked when Blaine blushed.

“What about you?” Blaine asked, suddenly remembering that Kurt hadn’t come. “You didn’t…”

Kurt’s cheeks pinked. “Turns out my boyfriend is insanely hot when he comes…so hot that I couldn’t stop myself from coming too.”

“Oh,” Blaine said weakly. “ _Wow_.”

“Yeah,” Kurt murmured as he slithered back up the bed to snuggle in Blaine’s arms. “Wow.”

A few moments of silence passed as they both tried to catch their breath. “Thank you for letting me do that,” Kurt said finally.

A deep chuckle rumbled through Blaine’s chest. “The pleasure was mine.”

Kurt snorted. “That was just lame.”

Blaine smiled against Kurt’s skin and neither of them said anything more until the shadows grew longer and disappeared into darkness. Too soon for either of their tastes, real life crept in. They had to get up, get dressed and do their school work. Somehow neither of them thought that fabulous sex would be a good enough excuse for not turning in their homework tomorrow.

 

____________

 

Blaine could _not_ believe his good luck. He’d been planning to go spend the weekend at his parent’s house because Cooper was supposed to be dropping by for the weekend and his parents were actually going to be in town for once. Coop got caught up with a work thing, and his dad ended up having to go to Malaysia for three weeks and his mother had decided to go visit her sister. Meaning Blaine’s house would be empty. Certifiably **empty**. Meaning he and Kurt could go there. And there could be sex. Long, luxurious, sensual sex. S. E. X. Maybe Blaine was being a little juvenile about the whole thing, but he couldn’t help but be excited about the mere possibility of having Kurt to himself all weekend.

He paced anxiously in the hallway outside of Kurt’s door, wondering precisely how we was going to phrase this. He didn’t want it to seem like he was only interested in Kurt coming to his house for the weekend for sex, but, well, he was totally interested in Kurt coming over for sex. He was definitely in love with Kurt, and had the distinct feeling that his feelings were returned. But he wanted this to be special. It was going to be the first time for both of them, and Kurt was so responsive and Blaine at least wanted this experience to be slow and perfect and beautiful. They were going to have all the time in the world, and he wanted to make the most of it.

Kurt’s door opened and Blaine jumped in surprise. Kurt stood there with a little smirk on his face. “I could hear you pacing. Wanna come in?”

Blaine laughed awkwardly. “Yeah. I just. Wanted to tell you something and was thinking of the best way to say it.”

Kurt’s face fell. “Oh. Is it…something big? Something…bad?”

“No!” Blaine exclaimed, a little too loudly. “It’s…I, uh, I just wanted to tell you that I’m…” Blaine took a deep breath. “Can I come in? I need to sit down, I think.”

Kurt’s face twisted with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Blaine said, perching against Kurt’s desk.

Kurt took a seat on the bed. “Well?” he asked.

Blaine looked down at Kurt who was waiting so anxiously and decided that he needed to just, say it, because he was making Kurt really nervous about nothing. He took a deep breath. “I…the first thing I want to say is this: I…love you.”

Kurt’s reaction was instantaneous. His eyes gleamed brightly and a wide smile stretched his lips. He was grinning so widely that his teeth were showing—a rare occurrence for Kurt. The sight made Blaine smile as well.

“I,” Kurt said breathlessly. “I love you too.”

“I hoped so,” Blaine said quickly. “I really really wanted you to. I’m so happy that you do. You don’t even know, I’m just really, really happy. I’m babbling. I’m sorry.” He grinned, taking in the moment and trying his best not to do something embarrassing, like cheer or jump up and down.

“There’s…something else, right?” Kurt prompted after a moment.

“Yeah,” Blaine said, nodding a little too enthusiastically. “Remember how I was going home this weekend?”

“Yes,” Kurt said slowly, not quite sure what that had to do with anything.

“Well, my brother can’t make it and my dad had to go out of town on business and my mom went to visit her sister.”

Kurt nodded. “That sucks. I know you were looking forward to seeing your brother.”

“Yeah, but Kurt, no one is home. _No one _. “ Blaine couldn’t stop himself from doing a little eyebrow lift and smiling seductively.__

__Kurt didn’t need more than that. “Oh,” he purred. “So does that mean you want me to come over.”_ _

__Blaine nodded. “That’s exactly what it means. I…I think I’m ready. If you are.”_ _

__“Finally,” Kurt breathed._ _

__“What?”_ _

__Kurt opened his eyes quickly. “Not that I have a problem with things being the way they are, just, I’ve wanted to, you know, go further with you for a while now and you’ve been insistent that we wait. So I’m just, excited, that’s all.”_ _

__The thought of Kurt thinking about Blaine doing that with him sent shivers down his spine. “Excited?”_ _

__“Extremely.” He crooked a finger at Blaine. “Come here, and I’ll show you just how much I’m looking forward to the weekend.” He smiled devilishly and Blaine couldn’t stop himself from crawling into Kurt’s lap and kissing him until they were both breathless and rutting against one another._ _

__It was only Tuesday. The weekend couldn’t get here soon enough._ _


	4. Chapter 4

Even though the week dragged on forever, Friday afternoon came eventually. Kurt was pretending that he was going to be spending his weekend in his dorm like usual if his dad happened to ask, and Blaine was going home for the weekend.

“Ready?” Blaine asked, shouldering his weekend bag and trying to calm his nerves.

“Y-yeah,” Kurt answered, stuttering. He smiled. “Shall we?”

They headed for the front doors, speaking little and walking quietly for no reason. It wasn’t that they were sneaking off together, but…they were sneaking off together. Certainly there was no rule in the Dalton handbook that said that students couldn’t go home with other students, but…Dalton boys were notorious gossips.

“And where are you two headed off to so quietly?” a familiar voice asked. Kurt and Blaine both froze, turning to see a smirking Nick and Jeff behind them. Where on earth had they come from.

Blaine swallowed loudly. “My house.”

Nick laughed. “I thought your little family get together got canceled on account of everyone being out of town?”

“Uh…it did,” Blaine answered dumbly, his eyes huge.

Jeff was positively cackling at this point. “Do you need anything? Condoms, lube, advice, anything at all?”

Kurt flushed bright red. “That’s…we’re fine, thank you,” he said succinctly. “I…we should be going.”

Nick nodded. “Can’t blame you for your eagerness, Kurt, that Blaine’s a sexy, sexy man.”

Blaine sighed heavily as Kurt buried his face in his hands. “You’re going to tell everyone about this, aren’t you?” Blaine asked, sighing again.

Nick and Jeff nodded in tandem. “Of course! And we’ll make lewd jokes for at least a week,” Nick assured them.

“It’s kind of the Dalton way,” Jeff added. “Want us to walk you out?”

Kurt shook his head vehemently. “No, thank you. We know our way around quite well. Have a good weekend, boys.” And with that, Kurt grabbed Blaine by the arm and dragged him toward the parking lot.

“Can you imagine,” Blaine laughed as they climbed into his station wagon,” If they had followed us out here?”

“Ohmygod _I know_ ,” Kurt agreed. “They would have run in front us yelling ‘MAKE WAY FOR THE VIRGINS, THEY’RE OFF TO HAVE SEX’ or something tacky like that.”

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine’s lips softly. Even though he wasn’t looking forward to the inevitable giggling and catcalling they’d face upon their return, it was kind of nice to have their friends’ support, no matter how mortifying that encounter in the hallway had been.

______________

 

“So,” Blaine said once they were in the house. “Are you…thirsty? Or, hungry, or, anything?”

“Yes,” Kurt said, setting his bag on the floor in the entryway. “But not for water or food. For you.”

Blaine’s breath caught and Kurt smiled. “You should give me a tour of your house,” he said. “Starting with your room.” His eyes were hot, and Blaine wanted nothing more than to lay down right there on the floor and let this happen, whatever it was.  
Instead, he said, “Upstairs.” He bent down and picked up Kurt’s bag, carrying them up the stairs.

“I love it when I get to walk behind you,” Kurt said suddenly from behind him.

“What?”

“Your ass,” Kurt said simply. “You have the world’s greatest ass. And if I’m behind you, I get to look at it. It’s even better going up stairs.”

Blaine couldn’t stop himself—he laughed. “Kurt. Oh my god. Thank you, I suppose.” His chest was still rumbling as they reached the top of the stairs. “Yours is quite nice too, you know.”

“I do try,” Kurt replied playfully.

“Mmmm,” Blaine said thoughtfully, walking past Kurt into his room. He put their weekend bags down and waved his hands around at the room. “Well, this is it.”

Kurt didn’t even look around—he stepped around their bags and advanced on Blaine until the backs of his knees hit the bed. “No,” he said, his voice dangerously low, “I don’t think it is.” He slid his hands up Blaine’s shoulders and pulled him close, kissing him softly.

“Clothes?” Blaine stuttered out.

“Mmmhm,” Kurt nodded, kissing along Blaine’s jaw. He stepped back and they both shrugged out of their shoes and socks, kicking them to the side. Blaine’s hands went to his belt, but Kurt stopped him. “I wanna do it. Let me?”

“Yes,” Blaine said quickly. He wanted Kurt to undress him, lay his body bare for Kurt’s hands, he wanted it so bad he was already hard and aching.

Kurt was slow and teasing as he lifted Blaine’s blue and white striped shirt over his head, unbuckled his belt, and pushed at his grey pants until they were pooled at his ankles.

“Oh. _Blaine_. You’re…wow.”

Blaine blushed. “You’ve already seen everything,” he said, but it almost sounded like a question.

“Not quite everything,” Kurt added, grinning devilishly. “But it’s never going to get old,” he said seriously.

Blaine couldn’t think when Kurt smiled at him like that. He whimpered, embarrassingly loud as Kurt sucked at his neck and ran his fingers over Blaine’s naked torso.

“Me now,” Kurt reminded, stepping back.

Blaine attacked him—hands pulling roughly at clothes and pushing impatiently because he wanted Kurt naked and he wanted him naked _now_. 

“Fuck, you’re eager,” Kurt said, laughing breathlessly and, pushing at Blaine’s underwear while Blaine did the same and finally there was nothing between them.

“Bed,” Blaine growled, “I want you inside of me.”

They froze. Blaine didn’t know where that had come from but, yeah, he wanted to feel Kurt inside of him, panting and messy and _perfect_.

“Really?” Kurt breathed. “I always thought…”

Blaine’s stomach clenched. “Do you…want it the other way? I’m happy either way I just…”

“No, shhh,” Kurt said, placing his finger over his lips. “I always kind of thought everyone else thought—“

“Fuck what everyone else thinks,” Blaine said passionately.

Kurt laughed a little. “You’re right.”

The air rushed out of Blaine’s lungs as Kurt pushed him hard, and he was falling, arms flailing wildly out of instinct as he made an utterly ridiculous noise of panic that got cut off the nanosecond he remembered there was totally a bed to catch him. He blushed. “Sorry.”

Kurt giggled. “That was supposed to be hot,” he murmured, crawling on top of Blaine. “Instead it was just a little silly.”

Blaine smiled back sheepishly. “Maybe a little. But it was still hot. You’re in luck either way-- I like silly.”

“Then you’re going to be disappointed—because I don’t think it’s going to be silly at all when I’m inside of you and you’re moaning under me,” Kurt said, smirking as Blaine’s eyes went huge and he gasped.

“Shit, you can’t just _say_ things like that, Kurt.”

“Why not?” Kurt asked as he mouthed along Blaine’s collarbone.

Blaine shivered. “Because…hearing you talk like that….makes me want to…it’s just so hot.”

“Say it.” Kurt laved a tongue over one of Blaine’s nipples. His eyes flickered up when Blaine was silent. “Say it,” he said again, more forcefully this time.

“Say what?” Blaine’s mind had gone blank in between whatever he’d said last and Kurt nibbling at his hard, tight nipples.

“Tell me how it makes you feel when I tell you I want to…to fuck you.” The last three words came out in a rush and the pink flush on Kurt’s cheeks was a dead giveaway—this was so, so awkward. But also really hot. Kurt was trying—Blaine could too.

That didn’t mean he had to look at him while he said it—not yet, anyway. “I…your voice, I love how it goes deeper and when you say things like that, it sends this hot, dirty shiver through me and it makes me so desperate to come.” Blaine’s cheeks were flaming at this point, but he meant every word.

Kurt’s gratified little smile made it worth it. They were just words after all—words he wanted to say, words he wanted to hear, and it was just…new. They were so used to being polite and careful, and it was hard to break down all of those barriers of propriety and just say things. Like how you wanted your boyfriend to stop fucking around and fuck you.

“Kurt,” Blaine whimpered.

Kurt looked up from where he was tracing his tongue over Blaine’s stomach. “Mmm?”

The vibrations against his skin sent a hot rush of heat through him. “I…I don’t want to wait anymore. Please. We have all the time in the world, I know, but, I want you _now_.”

Kurt sucked in a large, loud breath. “Lube? Condoms?”

“My bag,” Blaine gasped. “left pocket.”

Kurt was gone and back in a flash, then he was nudging Blaine’s legs apart. “Have you ever…”

“Have I ever what?” Blaine asked wickedly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Fair enough.” He stared straight into Blaine’s eyes, returning Blaine’s grin with an evil one of his own. “Have you ever fingered yourself?”

“Tried once, but you know, the angle was all awkward.”

“Mmmm,” Kurt said sympathetically. “Same.”

Blaine couldn’t help feeling happy that he’d be the first thing Kurt ever felt inside of him when they got around to that later this weekend. Then he felt cold, slick fingers at his hole and jerked up reflexively.

“Blaine?’

“It’s, ah, cold. And wet and _ohwow_.” Blaine’s speech was cut off by the teasing circles Kurt was drawing around his rim.

“Sorry, babe,” Kurt murmured, stroking his other hand over Blaine’s hip bones. “Let me make it up to you.”

Blaine’s eyes fluttered shut and he groaned when he felt Kurt licking at his balls as he pressed forward with his slick hands. He grunted when he felt the tip of one finger slide inside of him, a small hiss escaping him, quickly cut off as Kurt licked up his cock and took the head of him in his mouth as he slid his finger in further.

“Oh God...” It felt a bit odd having Kurt’s fingers inside of him, but then Kurt was sucking his dick, so he couldn’t exactly complain. When Kurt began gently fucking him, Blaine really couldn’t complain. It didn’t take long for him to get used to it, and Kurt pulled out, sliding another finger in this time. He kept this up, sucking at Blaine’s cock as he fucked him and stretched him open until three of his fingers were buried deep inside of Blaine’s ass and the only sounds Blaine was making were those of pleasure.

“Ready?” Kurt asked, fumbling with the condom and sliding it over his cock. Blaine was ready with the lube, squeezing and stroking teasingly as he slicked Kurt up, getting him ready. Blaine’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Kurt lay down on his back.

“Want you on top of me,” Kurt mumbled. “It’s always been a fantasy of mine and…it’ll be easier this way at first anyway.”

“Uh…” Blaine couldn’t breathe. He was slightly self-conscious about the idea, but he thought about being on the other side of the grass, and the idea was extremely appealing. So he had to assume Kurt might feel the same way. “Alright. Yes.”

He sat up and straddled Kurt’s hips, bending down to kiss him hotly. Then he reached behind him, gripping Kurt’s dick in one hand and bracing himself with his other hand pressed to the bed. He tried to relax the tight ring of muscles surrounding his entrance as he slowly relaxed his thighs and the head of Kurt’s cock pressed bluntly at him.

“Help me,” he gasped out. “It’s okay, I need you to push a litt—fuck, Kurt, oh my god, fuck.”

His thighs tensed and his body clamped down tightly around the tip of Kurt’s cock.

Kurt’s jaw was visibly clamped and his eyes were squeezed shut. His hands shot out to grab Blaine’s hips. “Shit.”

Blaine breathed heavily as he tried to get used to it.

“God are you okay?” Kurt sounded desperate.

“Y-yeah,” Blaine murmured, taking a few calming breaths, relaxing his muscles and letting himself sink down on Kurt’s cock until it became too much. He stopped again, breathed, focused on the deathly tight grip of Kurt’s hands on his hips and tried again, until he was impaled most of the way down.

“ _Oh fucking hell_ ,” Kurt growled as Blaine lifted himself up and sank back down. As he did this, grinding his hips a little to see how it would feel, Kurt started trembling beneath him.

“Kurt?”

“So hard to be still, but I don’t, don’t want to hurt you.”

“You can move,” Blaine said tightly. “Please.”

Kurt thrust up into him carefully, and the both moaned. The room was silent except for the slick slide of skin on skin, their breathing, the occasional little sound. Then something happened and a searing rush of pleasure shot through Blaine’s cock. Someone was moaning and chanting “Oh my god” over and over again and Blaine realized it was him.

“Having fun up there?” Kurt smirked, eyes clouded over with lust as Blaine ground his hips down on top of him.

“Shut up,” Blaine growled. “Turn me over. _Fuck me_. Want you on top.”

Kurt’s reply sounded something like “Hrrrnnngggmph,” but Blaine didn’t care enough to try and be sure. He’d thought Kurt would pull out and they’d reposition themselves, but Kurt sat up, cock still twitching madly inside of Blaine and kissed him softly before pushing Blaine to lie down on his back and repositioning them carefully so that Blaine’s legs were draped over Kurt’s thighs and Kurt was kneeling between Blaine’s legs.

“Good?” Kurt asked.

“Mmmhmm.” Blaine wiggled his hips and hummed in pleasure as Kurt began sliding in and out of him, blunt and hard and _hot._

“ _Fuck, **Blaine**_ , I’m not gonna last much longer…” Kurt groaned into his shoulder.

Blaine snaked a hand between them, jerking his cock in long, practiced strokes. “Do it,” he whimpered, “I want you to, just, come for me…”

“Fuck, fuck _fuck_ ,” Kurt chanted as his fingers dug sharply into Blaine’s hips and he thrust into him harder, deeper, then he was suddenly still before letting out a loud noise as he convulsed with the waves of his orgasm.

 _God, he’s gorgeous like this_ , Blaine thought to himself as he hand sped up.

“Shit,” Kurt groaned, his hips still pumping in and out of Blaine’s body. “Want to fuck you through it.”

“God, how are you even…don’t you need a break?”

“I should, but I just don’t want to stop,” Kurt whimpered, experimenting with his thrusts until the head of his over sensitive cock brushed against Blaine’s prostate. He batted Blaine’s hand away from his own cock and fisted it in time with his own shallow jabs inside of Blaine.

Blaine couldn’t stop himself from moaning and wailing as his body began hurtling over the edge. “ ** _Fuck! Kurt_**!” was all he managed to say as he came harder than he had in his whole life , his come dripping and sliding over Kurt’s fist as Kurt slid deep inside of him one last time.

When Blaine opened his eyes (when had he even closed them?), he wished he were able to come again. Kurt was lapping gently at his come splattered hand. Kurt saw him staring, and smiled. “Yummy,” he murmured.

“That is _so_ fucking hot,” Blaine murmured.

When Kurt finished, he pulled out of Blaine and tied up the condom, gingerly laying it on the bedside table and snuggling into Blaine’s arms. Blaine would get up and take care of it, but his whole body was a limp, satisfied mess. He couldn’t move if he wanted to.

 

******

When Blaine awoke a few hours later, his whole world was brilliantly blue. He blinked a few times, then it all came back to him.

Kurt.

He and Kurt had just had sex.

And it felt _amazing_. Way better than Blaine had imagined when he’d started lusting after Kurt all those weeks ago.

“Hi,” Kurt said, pressing a warm, wet kiss to his forehead.

“Hey.” Blaine’s stomach gave a loud growl. “Well, guess I’m hungry now. Wanna go raid the fridge?”

“That sounds amazing.”

The world got a little colder as Kurt disentangled himself and sat up in the bed, hugging his arms around his chest. Blaine got up and went to the closet, feeling a little self-conscious as he strode naked across the room. He tossed his robe to Kurt. “Here. I’ll be right back.” He padded down to Cooper’s old room and grabbed his brother’s old robe where it still hung on a hook just inside his closet door. He slipped it on and tied it tight around his waist, and hurried back to his own room. Kurt was perched on the edge of the bed, legs crossed and dangling.

Blaine smiled at him. “Come on. You’ll love the kitchen.”

Kurt ooh-ed and ah-ed over the discreet, modern layout, the shining metal appliances and the fully stocked fridge. “Blaine,” he said slowly, eyeing the expensive contents of the refrigerator, “Who are you?”

Blaine laughed. “My mom’s an oncologist and my dad’s a criminal defense lawyer. They have expensive tastes and salaries to match.” He shrugged. “It’s a hard life, but someone has to live it.” He grinned at a still gobsmacked Kurt and told him to pick whatever he liked. In the end, Blaine ended up carrying a tray with a little bit of everything. A few slices of cheeses Kurt had never tried, fruit, crackers and to Kurt’s delight, candied flowers. Kurt followed him back up to his room with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

“I cannot believe that refrigerator. What on earth do you guys eat for dinner? Don’t tell me you have a personal chef.”

Blaine snorted and rolled his eyes at that. “Take out or delivery if we don’t go out,” he said around a mouthful of crackers.

Kurt shuddered in disgust. “I hope you don’t eat like that in public.”

Blaine grinned. “So what if I do? Are you going to punish me for bad manners?”

Kurt arched an eyebrow haughtily. “Don’t challenge me.”

Blaine’s stomach lurched as he thought of what he had planned for tomorrow afternoon. “Something tells me you’ll be singing a different tune by the time the weekend is over,” he said smugly.

Kurt’s eyes lit up and he tried to get Blaine to tell him what exactly that meant. To his credit, Blaine said nothing, even when Kurt’s hand crept up his thigh and curled around his half-hard cock.

“Pleaseeeee,” Kurt whined as he swiped his thumb over the head of Blaine’s erection.

“N-no,” Blaine stuttered. “It’s a surprise. For tomorrow— _Ohgoddon’tstop_!”

Kurt took his hand away, smirking.

“No!” Blaine cried, his eyes wild with desire. “Kurt…” 

Kurt bit his lip, looking between Blaine’s desperate eyes and his hard cock, clearly unsure of what he wanted to do.

“Touch me,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt whimpered a little and pushed Blaine back onto the bed.

Blaine shivered as Kurt crawled down his body breathed over his aching cock. “Kurt, please,” he begged, hips subtly shifting up, seeking more.

Kurt gripped the base of Blaine’s cock. “No. Tell me what you meant.”

“Wha-what?” Blaine asked blearily, body on edge as he desperately tried to get some release. Nothing else mattered right now.

“You can’t come until you tell me something about this surprise.”

Blaine groaned in frustration. “Fine!” he shouted, bucking his hips up into Kurt’s hand. “I wanna tie you up and make you feel _everything_.”

Kurt’s hand froze. “Oh my **god**. _Blaine_. Yes.” He bent down and took Blaine’s cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking until Blaine came hot and bitter in his mouth.

“You okay?”

Blaine breathed harshly and blinked his eyes. “What?”

Kurt giggled. “You kind of went away for a while there.”

Blaine blushed. “Oh. I…you…it was so good. I just. Yeah. Sorry?” But Blaine wasn’t sorry at all. He got an amazing blowjob from his stupidly attractive ridiculously talented boyfriend—spacing out after was totally forgivable. Blaine felt Kurt’s lips curl into a smile against his shoulder, and he didn’t have to see it to know that it was one of those huge, smug grins Kurt got whenever he won. Blaine didn’t begrudge him it—Kurt had every right to be smug. It was scary how good he was at sex naturally, when Blaine never had any idea what he was doing, or if he was doing it right.

“How are you so good at everything?” Blaine mumbled into Kurt’s hair, his voice small and embarrassed.

Kurt’s eyebrow rose. “Excuse me?”

“You know. At sex. You are…just…everything you do is amazing and it’s like you have a degree in it or something and—why are you laughing?”

Kurt’s shoulders were shaking so violently they had to let go of one another so Kurt could roll over, clutch his sides and laugh until he was hiccupping. Blaine turned over, burying his face in a pillow until Kurt was done having a laugh at his expense. His question had been totally serious and completely legitimate.

“Are you quite done yet?” Blaine said, mock-annoyed as he turned to face Kurt again.

Kurt wiped at tears. “Yes. I just. Thank you.” He turned his head to the side and locked eyes with Blaine. “I love you,” he said softly.

Blaine smiled. “I love you too.” He’d been about to tell Kurt how stunning he was like this, soft and smiling and open, but a huge yawn escaped from his body and the spell was broken.

Blaine reached over and turned off the light, then tried to straighten the sheets a little. It was a futile effort. He gave up and dragged the comforter over them, ignoring Kurt’s near-silent giggles and pressing a sweet kiss to the top of his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine awoke first, eyes fluttering open as he took in his ceiling, the wonderful lack of tension in his muscle, and the warm solid body next to him.

Kurt. A smile stretched slowly across his face. They loved each other. They’d had sex. Even though Kurt had ruined his surprise, he hadn’t seemed weirded out about what Blaine had gasped out as his hips had bucked up and he hovered on the precipice of orgasm. Life was kind of awesome. Carefully, as not to awaken him, Blaine shifted so he could see Kurt. His face was slack and peaceful, his lips pink and lush against his pale skin. From this close, Blaine noticed that slight discolorations on Kurt’s face—a tiny irregularly shaped spot here and there just barely darker than the rest of his face, a few freckles across his cheeks. He lost count of how many eyelashes Kurt had when he reached 67. Blaine didn’t want to wake Kurt, but as wonderful as it was to just watch him like this, so relaxed, Blaine wanted to be with him. An idea came to him, and he smiled. Slowly, as not to jostle the bed too much, Blaine moved and hovered over his sleeping boyfriend’s body.  
He bent his head and kissed Kurt’s lips. Kurt barely moved. Blaine frowned—that just wouldn’t do. He kissed along the jawline and down the white column of Kurt’s throat. That elicited a little whine and Blaine’s pulse quickened. Slowly, inch by inch, he trailed kisses alone Kurt’s torso, removing the blanket as he went until he was kissing the sparse hairs of Kurt’s stomach. Kurt moaned and shifted under him, letting out a shuddering gasp when Blaine licked up the length of his cock. As Blaine began to suck and pump at Kurt’s straining erection, Kurt began to wake up more fully, and Blaine didn’t have to be looking at him to know that his face was twisted with ecstasy.

“B-Blaine…” he whined, hips pumping up into Blaine’s mouth with no restraint.

Blaine pulled off of him. “Good morning, gorgeous.”

“Don’t stop!” Kurt begged. “please, god, Blaine, don’t stop…”

Blaine blew air on Kurt’s spit-slick erection and smiled when Kurt shuddered, then growled in frustration and begged again. Blaine smiled at him, a wicked gleam in his eyes and licked a long trail up the side of his boyfriend’s straining cock. 

“Please…God, I _need_ …” Kurt choked out.

Blaine took pity on him and took the head in his mouth, sucking furiously and swirling his tongue around the head as he pumped what he couldn’t fit in his mouth and rolled Kurt’s balls in his other hand. It didn’t take long before Kurt let out a keening whine and painted the inside of Blaine’s mouth with his come. Blaine pulled off and squeezed his hand up from the shaft of Kurt’s cock, collecting the wetness there and bringing his now slick hand to his own cock and stroking quickly.

“Stop!” Kurt gasped. “I…I want…let me do it, please?”

Who was Blaine to deny such a request? Blaine put his hands palm down near his head, gripping the pillow tightly and turning into the crook of his elbow as Kurt worked him over. Blaine was so worked up that it only took a few strokes before he was groaning and coming all over Kurt’s talented fingers.

Kurt’s stomach grumbled loudly, and they both laughed.

“Breakfast?” Blaine asked, already heading off to grab his robe and go down to the kitchen without waiting for Kurt to answer.

It turned out that Kurt could cook, and instead of the granola and fruit Blaine had been planning to slap on a plate, they had omelets for breakfast, then they were off to shower.

“Do you…” Blaine doesn’t quite know how to put it, but, the idea of Kurt, in the shower, hot and dripping wet is something he’d very much like to be a part of.

Kurt laughed. “Yes. You can…join me. We can shower together. Just…give me a few seconds, okay?”

Blaine can’t help it—his whole face brightened and he grinned widely. “Awesome. I’ll go turn the water on and find towels and stuff.” That takes all of three seconds, and after placing them on the counter, Blaine waited nervously for Kurt to be ready.  
“Blaine?”

Blaine sprung into action the moment he heard his name. “I’m here—I’m coming in now, okay?” He drew the shower curtain aside and his stomach leaps into his throat at what he sees—Kurt, naked, water sliding down his chest, grinning widely.

“Well?” Kurt asked, crooking a finger. “You coming in, or not?”

Blaine answered by pushing Kurt’s back against the cold tile and kissing him senseless.

He caught Kurt’s gasp in his mouth and answered by pressing forward, kissing deeper, leaving no part of Kurt’s mouth unexplored. Kurt’s hands slid uselessly down the tile and he whimpered when Blaine pulled away.

“More…” Kurt whispered.

Blaine kissed him lightly on the lips, but stepped back into the spray of water. “We’re in here for a shower, sweetheart. Can I wash your hair?”

Kurt bit his lip, and Blaine noticed how thick his eyelashes seemed with water droplets hanging off of them. “Okay.”

Blaine grabbed his shampoo, squirted some into his hands and began to card his fingers through Kurt’s fine hair, making sure to get every little bit clean. He let Kurt wash it out, then kissed him against quickly after working conditioners through the strands. He allowed Kurt to do the same for him, shuddering at the feel of Kurt’s fingers caressing his scalp. Next, he went for his body wash and a washcloth, making sure that every single last inch of Kurt’s skin got clean. He smiled when Kurt blushed as Blaine’s hands slide up his thighs and gripped his hard, wet cock.

“I’m just being thorough,” Blaine teased, pumping Kurt a few times before letting him go and sliding his hands around to Kurt’s ass. He relished the delicate quivering of Kurt’s stomach against his own as he quickly, teasingly, slide the cloth over the tight pucker of Kurt’s hole.

“Blaine….” Kurt said quietly. “ _Please_.”

“Soon,” Blaine mouthed against Kurt’s neck. “It’s time to wash that conditioner out.” He did so, taking extra care to scratch lightly against Kurt’s scalp and kiss along his neck. Kurt tried to do the same for him, but Blaine politely declined—if Kurt ran his hands all over Blaine’s wet naked body, all of his plans would be ruined, because Kurt would want to make him come, and Blaine wouldn’t be able to say no. Satisfied that they were both clean, Blaine turned off the water and stepped out, quickly wrapping a towel around his body.

“Where’s mine?” Kurt pouted, shivering a little.

“I”ve got that all taken care of,” Blaine murmured, his voice husky as he reached for another big fluffy towel and began to dry Kurt off. Just like in the shower, he made sure to be very very thorough. Once Kurt was sufficiently dry (and hard, and _oh so desperate_ ) , Blaine grabbed his lotion off of the counter, and grinned at Kurt devilishly.  
“Oh come on,” Kurt groaned. “You can’t be serious. I can’t…I just want…”

Blaine laughed a little. “I’m perfectly serious. And you’re absolutely incorrigible.”

“What I am,” Kurt complained, “Is perfectly desperate.”

Blaine laughed again, pressing his lips to Kurt’s neck and smiling against his skin when Kurt shudders beneath him. “But I only just started. Turn around, and put your hands on the counter. This is a really great lotion and I don’t want your skin to get dry—I know how important skincare is to you.”

Blaine saw the war in Kurt’s eyes and bit his lip unsurely for a moment. “I just…remember when you said that ‘feel was important’?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Kurt said, thrown by the apparent randomness of the question.

“Well, I…I just, I thought you meant that about more than clothes,” Blaine confessed

“Oh,” Kurt said quietly. “I do, I just…I…you’re so _hot_ and I’m so fucking **hard** right now and most of the time I can’t help myself—“

Kurt stopped talking when Blaine couldn’t hold it in anymore and when Blaine looked up from his giggling, Kurt was shooting daggers at him through the mirror.

“Sorry, babe,” he murmured, hugging Kurt close from behind. “I just…I have plans for us today, and they might be kind of frustrating, but I swear they’ll be worth it. Please?”

Kurt groaned in frustration. “Alright. But you have to tell me more about these plans while you torture me with skincare.”

Blaine giggled again as he squirted the lotion into his hands, rubbing them together so it would be warm against Kurt’s still damp skin. He squatted down, sliding his slick hands up from Kurt’s ankle to just over the knee and back up and down a few times for good measure, repeating the same motions on the other side.

“You’re supposed to be talking, Blaine,” Kurt reminded gently as Blaine’s hands roamed up the backs of Kurt’s legs as he stood.

“Right,” Blaine said roughly, reaching for the bottle of lotion again. His hands rubbed teasingly into the hard muscle of Kurt’s thighs. “I hope this isn’t weird, but, I really want to tie you up. Or at least your hands.”

Kurt’s breath hitched. “Why?” he asked shakily.

“Because,” Blaine breathed, gripping Kurt’s hips from behind and pressing a kiss to the top of his spine, “I can never say no to you and all you seem to do is what to make me lose control.”

Blaine didn’t have to be looking at Kurt’s face to know he was grinning.

“You have the best hands,” Blaine continued as he squeezed Kurt’s firm, tight buttocks in his hands. Kurt whimpered deliciously at the slow circles Blaine is kneading into his flesh. “Whenever you touch me, I go crazy, and I just have to have you.” His hands moved to the strong, tight muscles in Kurt’s back. “So…is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Kurt breathed. “It’s…hot, actually.”

“Yeah?” Blaine said, forcing himself not to rush as he spread lotion all over Kurt’s back. “Turn around.”

He gently rubbed lotion into Kurt’s arms and chest, and when he was done, he ran a light, teasing finger over his balls and up his cock, circling around the head. “Bedroom?” he half-asked.

Kurt nodded, his voice coming out as a breathy whimper. “ _Please_.”

Blaine caught Kurt’s hand and pressed a soft open mouthed kiss to his knuckles, smiling when he shivered. “Come on, you. I’ve got plans.”

“So you keep saying,” Kurt murmured as he followed Blaine into the bedroom. He rose an eyebrow. “So? Where do you want me, loverboy?”

“On the bed, on your stomach, okay?”

Kurt nodded, and Blaine went to his closet, grabbing a handful of old ties from a drawer.

“Where’d you go?” Kurt asked as Blaine made his way back to the bed.

“To get some ties.” Blaine dangled one in front of Kurt’s face.

“For what?”

“Just in case you don’t cooperate. You’re not very good at that.”

Kurt just giggled, and Blaine put them off to the side. He crawled on the bed, kissing the back of Kurt’s neck, then latching his lips to the skin right above his neck and sucking a bright pink mark into it as he ran his hands down around Kurt’s waist. Wet kisses trailed down Kurt’s spine as Blaine made his way down to the globes of his ass.

“God, I love your ass,” Blaine murmured as he kissed over the skin.

Kurt’s body shook as he giggled. “Thanks, Blaine.” A beat. Then he added, “I’m glad you enjoy kissing it,” he said haughtily.

Blaine sunk his teeth lightly into the muscle. “Brat. But…maybe later.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I’ve heard,” Blaine said inbetween kisses down Kurt’s thighs, “that it feels amazing, that it makes the person receiving totally lose control. I’d love to do that to you.”

Kurt shivered as Blaine nipped and stroked over his legs, which were more sensitive than either of them had expected. Kurt was squirming and gasping under Blaine’s mouth and a rush of power surged through him. When he reached the top of Kurt’s ankles, he whispered, “Turn over.” 

Blaine grinned as Kurt hurried to comply and the sheets got a wee bit tangled. “Eager, are we?”

“Shut up,” Kurt murmured, crooking his finger. “Come over here and just fuck me already.”

Blaine let out a long, loud breath. “None of that,” he reprimanded.

“None of what?” Kurt all but purred, tugging at Blaine’s wrist when he was close enough and pulling him down for a hot, rough kiss. Fuck.

Blaine forced himself to pull away and stop grinding his hard cock against Kurt’s thigh. “Damn it, Kurt! You are so fucking….”

“Hot? Sexy? Alluring?” Kurt supplied, grinning wickedly up at him.

“I was gonna go with with distracting. Or rude.”

Kurt pouted. “Awww come on baby…you know you want me.” He spread his legs slightly in invitation, and Blaine swore his eyes were glowing with pure desire.

“That,” Blaine growled, “is entirely beside the point.”

Kurt’s answering smile was wide and smug.

Blaine stared him down. “I feel like you are trying to provoke me.”

“Kind of. You should stop talking and just come down here and fuck me. God, it feels…amazing. So much tight heat surrounding your cock, and god, the friction—“

“God, Kurt, stop,” Blaine hissed. “I want—“

“Take it. Take what you want. You can have all of me, every single last piece.”

Blaine grinned triumphantly, bending down and kissing him hard, sucking Kurt’s tongue into his mouth until they were both gasping for breath.

“Knew you’d come around,” Kurt panted.

Blaine laughed. “No, Kurt. I’m taking what I want. Every last piece of you. And I intend to enjoy it. Put your wrists above your head.”

Kurt whimpered beneath him. “Come on, Blaine….”

Blaine looked at him hard, face not moving, not even when Kurt rolled his eyes, huffed out a breath and put his wrists above his head.

Blaine’s heart surged as his cock gave a little twitch. Having Kurt obey him, even if he was pouting about it, was absolutely intoxicating. “Good boy.”

Kurt let out a little whimper. “Blaine…”

“You like that?”

“Uh-hunh…”

“Can I…” Blaine picked up a tie and one of Kurt’s wrists.

“Yeah,” Kurt whispered.

Blaine pressed a kiss to each of Kurt’s wrists before loosely tying them to the posts on his bed. He sat back, straddling Kurt’s chest and marveling at the sight beneath him.

“What should I do with you?” he mused.

“Anything,” Kurt begged, pulling at his loose bonds.

“How about everything?” Blaine teased, bending down to press soft, wet kisses all over Kurt’s neck.

Slowly, carefully, Blaine kissed, sucked, and licked at Kurt’s silky soft skin until he reached Kurt’s nipples, hard and aching. He scratched the pad of his thumb over one and gasped at Kurt’s violent reaction. He did it again, reveling in the breathy, almost pained whimper that Kurt let out. He smiled, and brought both of his hands up, rubbing his thumbs over Kurt’s nipples and sucking a mark into his collarbone. Kurt’s chest trembled beneath his fingers, pushing against them as Kurt breathed in deeply.

“Blaine…” Kurt whispered. “Please, more…”

Blaine looked up from where he was licking over the quickly forming bruise on Kurt’s neck. “More what?” He pinched lightly at the nub he’d been rubbing at and Kurt let out a high pitched noise that sent shivers down Blaine’s spine. “God that’s sexy…” Blaine pushed up, kissing Kurt deeply and catching every gasp, every whine as he gently twisted Kurt’s hard, aching nipples between his fingers. Kurt accidentally bit down a little on Blaine’s lip when Blaine pinched a little harder and they pulled away from other.

Kurt’s eyes snapped open. “Oh my god, Blaine, I’m so—oomf!”

Kurt’s apology was cut off by Blaine diving back in, undeterred by the throbbing in his lip. “Don’t be sorry. It was…hot.” He kissed again, gently, then made his way back down to Kurt’s chest, relishing in the sound and sight of Kurt desperately thrusting upwards as he wrapped his lips around Kurt’s nipples, teasing, sucking and gently nibbling.

“F-fuck!”

Kurt didn’t curse nearly as much as Blaine did, and if he did, he was usually on the verge of orgasm. Blaine hadn’t even touched his cock, and Kurt was already swearing and straining. Blaine couldn’t help but feel a little bit smug. As much fun as it was to tease Kurt, Blaine wanted more. He forced himself to take his time kissing his way down Kurt’s body, fighting back a laugh when Kurt let out a pitiful whine as Blaine skipped over his cock in favor of kissing and caressing his legs.

“Come on, Blaine…please don’t tease me anymore, I can’t…”

Blaine looked up from where he was ghosting little kisses over Kurt’s knees. “What do you want?”

Kurt let out a frustrated little whine. “I…more, I just…more.”

Blaine pushed Kurt’s legs apart and settled between them, sucking a mark into Kurt’s thigh. “More like what?”

Kurt glared at him, and Blaine was suddenly glad that looks couldn’t kill.

“I want you inside of me,” Kurt said finally. “ _Please_. I don’t think I’ve ever needed anything more.”

Blaine shivered and moved quickly, grabbing the lube and spreading some on his fingers.

“No,” Kurt said vehemently, tugging at the ties on his wrists. “I don’t want…I just want you to do it.”

Blaine stopped short. “But…it might…be uncomfortable if I don’t….”

“I know. Just…hurry.”

Biting his lip as he did so, Blaine pressed two slick fingers against Kurt’s hole and slid in. He froze when Kurt did, barely breathing. “Are you—“

“Yes, I’m fine, it’s really not bad, just, move them,” Kurt panted, wriggling his hips a little.

Blaine placed his free hand on Kurt’s hip , stroking over the bone and pressing a kiss there as he slowly began to fuck Kurt with his fingers, moving them around and trying to stretch Kurt out as much as possible. “Okay?”

“Stop asking. Add another one and just get in me already!” Kurt demanded.

Blaine was torn between being lightly amused and extremely aroused by Kurt’s shameless eagerness. It also didn’t hurt his ego to know that Kurt wanted him so badly, and with greater confidence, force and speed, he added a third finger, trusting Kurt to tell him if it was too much. Even with the standard (or he guessed it was standard, all of his information about sex came from the internet and a few shameful forays into fanfiction) three fingers inside of Kurt’s body, Blaine felt like the muscles gripping his fingers were still so unforgiving, tight and straining to accommodate him that he’d somehow end up hurting Kurt more than was absolutely necessary. But it was time—he couldn’t wait much longer and Kurt looked ready to kill him for taking so much time to do this.

“Shhh, okay,” Blaine whispered soothingly, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets. “I’m gonna untie you, alright?”  
“Yes, yes,” Kurt chanted, wriggling around so much that Blaine could barely get the loose knots he’d made earlier untied until he pressed his knees tight around Kurt’s chest to keep him from moving.

“Oh, fuck, don’t do that,” Blaine gasped out as he felt Kurt licking at the head of his cock.

“Can’t help it,” Kurt said as his now free hands came to grip Blaine’s hips and pull him closer. “Love the way you taste, the way you smell, the way you feel.”

Blaine moaned as Kurt sucked the head of him into his mouth.

“St-stop!” he almost screamed.

Kurt whimpered, but let him go. “Sorry, I just…god, you have no idea how much I love doing that to you.”

“Good to know,” Blaine said, sliding down so that they were face to face. “But now I have to cool down a little—I don’t want to come as soon as I’m inside of you.”

“Good luck,” Kurt murmured. “It’s seriously one of the best things I’ve ever felt in my whole life.”

“You’re not helping me keep it together,” Blaine complained, stroking a hand through Kurt’s hair.

Kurt smiled wickedly. “Together isn’t really how I want you. I want you to lose control, I want to feel you.”

A burst of arousal, sharp and bright hit him like a wave and he couldn’t wait anymore. “I hate you so much right now,” he teased.

Kurt smiled. “Somehow I doubt that.”

Blaine just kissed him in return, the turned away, grasping blindly for lube and condoms.

“Let me,” Kurt whispered, taking the square packet from Blaine, ripping it open and sliding it down Blaine’s cock, squeezing a little at the base.

“How do you want to do this?” Blaine whispered.

“Just like this, face to face. I want to watch you.”

It was a little awkward, trying to find a way to lay side by side, roll over one way or another and still have a good angle for penetration, but finally, they managed it, albeit with a bit of giggling and a few accidental elbow nudges. Blaine slid a hand between them, slicking his cock with lube and lining himself up with Kurt’s entrance.

“Ready?”

Kurt nodded, smiling and kissing the tip of Blaine’s nose as he bent one of his knees to give Blaine better access. Blaine caressed the back of Kurt’s neck with his other hand and dared not breathe as he began to press the head of his cock inside of Kurt’s body.

God. Blaine was impressed that Kurt had managed to last as long as he did when they’d done this last night, because Kurt’s body was so tight, hot and perfect around Blaine’s cock that he had no idea how he was going to manage to keep it together for more than thirty seconds.

“Blaine, are you okay?” Kurt mouthed against Blaine’s forehead.

He laughed, although it came out pained. “Are you fucking serious? My cock is in your ass—don’t’ think I’ve been more okay in my entire fucking life.”

 

Kurt laughed, deep and rumbling in his chest.

 

Oh fuck.

“S-stop!” Blaine cried out. When Kurt laughed, his body shook, his ass tightened just that bit more and Blaine had to freeze to keep from coming right then and there.

“Blaine?”

“When you laugh, you fucking vibrate. Everywhere.”

“Hmm,” Kurt hummed against Blaine’s cheek. “That’s interesting. Don’t worry about, you know, lasting.”

“I want it to be good for you,” Blaine gasped out as he started to move slowly inside of Kurt.

“It is already,” Kurt murmured. “You feel amazing.” Kurt turned his head into the pillow, exposing his long neck. Blaine used the hand still at the back of Kurt’s neck to pull Kurt’s head back so even more of his neck was on display. He bent down, licking up over the length of it as he pushed up hard and Kurt gasped.

“Are you-“

“Yes!” Kurt cried out, the sound tingling against Blaine’s lips where they were pressed to Kurt’s neck still. “God yes. Harder, please.”

Blaine gripped tighter on Kurt’s hip for leverage, guiding Kurt down and pulling them closer together so that Kurt’s cock brushed against both of their stomachs as Blaine moved inside of him.

“This is so good,” Kurt whispered. “But I want more, can I…can we move?”

“But I thought you wanted to be face to face?”

“Mhm, we will be, but, I just, can you…lie on your back?”

Blaine wanted to cry as he made himself pull out of Kurt’s body, and scrambled to disentangle himself from Kurt’s arms and legs so he could get on his back. Kurt just stared at him, a little smile curving his lips.

“God, Kurt please, just ,get over here,” Blaine begged.

“Look who’s begging now,” Kurt teased. “Lucky for you I’m in no mood to hold out on you.” He straddled Blaine’s hips—a magnificent visual—then lowered himself back down onto Blaine’s hard, aching cock.

Kurt wasted no time getting used to Blaine inside him from this new angle—the pace he set was hard and fast, much rougher than Blaine would have dared to do had he been on top. Kurt swiveled his hips—holy shit where had he learned to move like that-and Blaine was gone. It felt like his whole body was shooting up and exploding out through his cock as Kurt continued to grind down onto Blaine through his orgasm. And he didn’t stop. Even though Blaine was so sensitive that it was almost too much for Kurt to still be sheathing him inside of his hot, tight body, he kept bucking up to meet Kurt’s thrusts. He never wanted this to end, if it the pleasure was just on the wrong side of too much.

Blaine gripped Kurt’s hips hard, pulling him down even faster. “Touch yourself,” he growled, thrusting up particularly hard.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Kurt chanted as he fisted his cock until he jerked and came in hot splashes over Blaine’s belly. He slumped forward, pressing his forehead to Blaine’s and they kissed lazily. Too soon, Kurt was sliding off of Blaine and was kind enough to tie off the condom and toss it in the general direction of Blaine’s desk trash can. It didn’t sound like it made it, but Blaine couldn’t really be bothered to give a fuck as he wrapped Kurt in his arms and kissed him until they both dropped off to sleep.

 

***  
They spent the last morning lazily kissing in bed. Kurt gave Blaine a long, leisurely blow job in the shower and Blaine pressed him down on the bed to return the favor once they’d dried off. They had a simple brunch and then soon, it was time to return to Dalton. 

“I wish we never had to leave,” Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine softly. 

I wish this was us. That we had our own place, that I woke up to you every morning. “Me   
too. But....homework. And we can’t stay here forever.”

“I know, but...this weekend has been absolutely perfect.” Kurt cupped Blaine’s face, stroking his thumb over his cheek. 

“God, believe me, I know.” Blaine caught Kurt’s wrist and pressed it to his lips. “If it was up to me, I’d do just this. Kiss you.” He kissed up the palm of Kurt’s hand. “All over.” He met Kurt’s eyes. “Make you come so many times you can’t remember your own name.” He sucked the tip of Kurt’s finger into his mouth. 

Kurt moaned, high and breathless. “Fuck, Blaine, I....Oh God....” 

“God I want you to fuck me again before we go....please?” 

“I’d never say no to you,” Kurt whispered. “But...fuck we don’t have much time...” 

Blaine grinned. “Then I guess you’ll have to make it quick.” 

“Strip,” Kurt commanded, his eyes hot as he started to pull urgently at his own clothes. Blaine gulped as Kurt pushed him against the door and crashed their mouths and hips together. 

“Fuck,” Kurt breathed. “We need lube....” 

“No. I...I think we’ll be alright. I’ve got a surprise for you. But first, let me blow you.” 

“Uh...what?” Blaine would have giggled at the dumbstruck expression on Kurt’s face if he weren’t so damn turned on. 

“I mean, yes. God, of course, but you need lube and stretching and...” 

Blaine nipped on Kurt’s neck on his way down to his knees. “Took care of it already.” 

“What...what does that me--Ah, shit....BLAINE!” 

Blaine had sunk to his knees, wrapped his arms around Kurt’s hips and swallowed him down near half way. He didn’t even mind when Kurt thrust in instinctively and made him cough. 

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry, oh God,” Kurt choked out as Blaine bobbed his head up and down, coating Kurt’s length with his saliva. 

Blained pulled off messily, kissing the tip of Kurt’s cock and shakily getting to his feet. “F-fuck me,” he pleaded. 

“Oh but, god, spit isnt enough--” 

Blaine sighed in frustration, spread his legs and grabbed Kurt’s wrist, bringing it down between them. “Remember when I went uptairs to look for my striped bow tie and it took me forever and I still couldn’t find it?” 

“Y-yes?” 

“Well. My bowtie was already in my bag. I took that time to...get ready for this.” 

Kurt let out a long hot breath against Blaine’s face, his fingers tightening on Blaine’s thigh and sliding between his cheeks, circling his already slick hole. “Oh my god.” 

“So get to it,” Blaine said, his grin melting a little as Kurt brought two fingers up, sucked on them and pressed them against his ass. They slid in easily, as did a third. 

Blaine let out an undigniified squeak as Kurt gripped him by the hips and lifted him up. “Kurt, fuck, what are you--” 

“A little help here?” 

Blaine braced himself with one haand anad reached down to guide Kurt to his open, slick hole, bearing down as Kurt pushed up inside of him. The stretch was intense this way, but Blaine wanted it--they wouldnt have a chance quite like this for a while, and Blaine wanted to remember. 

Kurt gripped his hips hard, arms straining as his hips fucked up into Blaine’s willing body. Blaine raked his nails down Kurt’s back, wanting to leave his mark as well. 

“Ungh, your arms are shaking,” Blaine whimpered. 

“This is hard,” Kurt grunted. “No offense.”   
“None taken. Uh, slow down. I think...” Blaine gingerly put one foot on the ground and lifte the other leg. “Grab it under your elbow...” 

“Fuck, that’s much better,” Kurt said, starting to shift his hips up again. “Is this okay for you?” 

Blaine would probably be a little sore from how much he was stretching his legs to make this work, but it would so be worth it. “Yes. Come on. Fuck me, come inside of me, wanna feel you...” 

“Shit,” Kurt gasped, stilling suddenly. “Condoms, we never--” 

Blaine swallowed hard, all the lessons and rules he learned about safe sex flashing through his mind. Then his ass clenched deliciously around Kurt’s cock, searingly blunt and full inside of him. “It’s not like I’m going to get pregnant or either of us has anything. Isn’t it...doesn’t it feel good?” 

Kurt started fucking him again. “God yeah, you’re so hot, so hot,” he growled, kissing Blaine’s neck as he rutted inside him a few more times, coming hot and deep inside of his boyfriend. 

Blaine shuddered at the new feeling of being filled up as Kurt collapsed against him and Blaine’s leg slid down the wall. Kurt pulled out and sank to his knees. 

“Want you to come,” he murmmured, kissing up the side of Blaine’s cock before seaaling his lips araound the head and sucking. Kurt slid his hands up Bliaine’s thighs, jacking him off and cupping his balls as he sucked, using the slick slide of his own come dripping out of Blaine’s ass to lessen the friction. 

Blaine sunk his fingers into Kurt’s hair and moaned as he came, hips stuttering as Kurt kept working him over.

“St-stop. Enough.” He mumbled, pulling gently on Kurt’s hair and letting go as Kurt moved off of him. 

Kurt collaped on his back on the tile floor. “I am so fucking tired.” 

Blaine laughed and crawled down on top of him. “Me too. And the worst is that we need to clean up and get the hell out of here before my parents get back.” He sighed dramatically. “But maybe not for another few minutes?” 

Kurt nodded. “Mhm. Not for another few minutes.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol j/k i posted it all in one night! sorry if it's a hot mess--feel free to point out typos etc! Hope you all enjoy! :)

“Oh...” Kurt moaned. “I’m so sore...” 

“Ugh, me too,” Blaine complained. “I swear I can barely walk straight.” 

“Damn, boys! You had THAT much sex this weekend?” Jeff teased. 

Kurt and Blaine turned abruptly, each wincing a little as they moved sore muscles too quickly. They were both extremely red in the face as they attempted to make eye contact with the blonde Warbler, who was smiling much too widely for either of their tastes.

“No,” Blaine said calmly. “Stretching injury.” 

Kurt rubbed at his arms. “Totally hit the gym too hard yesterday,” he added. 

Jeff quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t buy it for a second. Wall sex?” 

They gaped at him. 

“So I’m right? Score!” 

“Right about what?” Nick asked from behind them. 

Kurt and Blaine jumped, then winced. 

“Nothing, love,” Jeff said.

Nick pouted. 

“If it bothers you that much, I can give you a practical demonstration after practice.” 

Kurt gaped at them as they walked away, an arm slung around each other’s shoulders. “I just...I can’t, right now,” he said after a moment. 

Blaine just laughed. “That’s just Nick and Jeff. Just don’t think about it too hard, and laugh along with them.” 

Kurt nodded, his fingers brushing against Blaine’s as they headed down the hallway. “I really don’t want to go to practice...” 

Blaine bumped him with his hip. “At least your legs still work...” 

Kurt smiled. “True. But all that movement isn’t going to be fun anyway.” He sighed heavily. “Let’s get this over with.” 

 

___________

“Oh my god,” Kurt groaned, falling back onto Blaine’s bed after dinner. “I’m dying.” 

“Tell me about it,” Blaine agreed, shedding his blazer and taking in the sight of Kurt, shirtsleeves rolled up and spread across his bed languidly. He remembered the first time he’d had Kurt on his bed and smiled. “Strip,” he said softly. 

Kurt’s eyes popped open. “Oh God, I don’t...shit i don’t think I have the energy for sex right now...” he trailed off, voice apologetic. 

“Me either, I just...I was thinking I could give you a massage?” 

Kurt blushed. “Oh....yes, that would be great.” He sat up and took off his shirt and pants, leaving his paisley patterned blue boxer briefs on. 

Blaine smiled, taking his clothes off as well and pulling the almond massage oil from last time out of his bedside table. “Not that I wouldn’t want to have sex with you, but...i’m also way too tired and sore from the last time to even dream about it right now.” 

Kurt giggled. “Wall sex is totally hot, but...gosh i’m sore. I didn’t think it would be that hard, you know?” 

“Seriously,” Blaine agreed, climbing on the bed next to Kurt and dripping a little oil onto Kurt’s back, quickly capping the bottle and chasing the little drips that threatened to stain his bedspread. 

“Mmm,” Kurt hummed as Blaine worked his tired shoulders and back through his hands. 

“Turn over,” Blaine whispered once he’d covered all of Kurt’s back. Kurt murmured sleepily as he did so, smiling dreamily up at Blaine. The massage, which which had started loving and comforting, turned sensual with them face to face and drowning in each other’s eyes. 

“Blaine...” Kurt whimpered as Blaine’s hands smoothed over his chest. 

Blaine’s eyes lit up--something about the way the Kurt murmured his name like that pulled at his heart. He smiled and made to straddle Kurt’s thighs, until a sharp pain shot up his thigh. He hissed as his body jerked. “Ow,” he said lamely. 

“Are you okay?”Kurt asked, sitting up abruptly. 

“Yes, I just...that second position, when my leg was up....i mean, maybe it wasn’t the most comfortable one ever and you were shaking and i was kind of busy getting fucked into the wall, so....” 

Kurt smiled. “Well, i’d feel more sorry for you if my back didn’t hurt so much.” 

“Meanie,” Blaine teased. “So...what are we going to do? Both of us are half hard, I can’t spread my legs and your arms aren’t good for much right now.” 

Kurt giggled. “Well, we have a few options. We could snuggle and ignore our stupid penises.” 

Blaine blushed as a groan of protest left his mouth without his consent. 

Kurt rose an eyebrow. “So that’s a no?” 

Blaine’s stomach jumped--he didn’t want Kurt to think that he would be unhappy if they didn’t have sex every five seconds. “Oh, I didn’t mean, that is--”

“Blaine, it’s okay. I totally want to have sex with you too.” 

Blaine smiled self-deprecatingly. “Sorry. I just, you know, babble a lot.” 

“I’m aware of that,” Kurt teased. “But, you’re right about the consequences of our...injuries. My mouth works just fine though. And so does yours.” 

Blaine’s stomach tightened pleasurably as Kurt grinned and began to trail kisses down his torso.

___________

After a few weeks, the novelty of embarrassing Kurt and Blaine grew thin for Nick, Jeff and the other Warblers, much to Kurt and Blaine’s delight. It was nice to be able to walk hand in hand down the hallway without cheers and lewd jokes being thrown their way.

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand a little as they left Warblers practice. “So, how much homework do you have tonight?” 

“Not much. Blaine slanted his eyes over at Kurt. “Why?”

Kurt looked down shyly. .”...No reason...”

Warmth bloomed in Blaine’s chest.”Hmm. Well, theoretically, I finished it all during my free period.” 

“Oh?” 

Blaine dropped Kurt’s hand and moved to stand in front of him. “Spill the beans, Hummel.” 

Kurt laughed. “What? I don’t...” 

“You’re a horrible liar, you know that?” 

Kurt nodded guiltily. “Uhm....my roommates parents are visiting in town and he’s staying with them in their hotel tonight, so, uhm...” 

Blaine grinned widely. “So what, you want to read magazines and cuddle all night?” 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “No, silly.” His scanned the hallway, and finding it empty, he grabbed Blaine’s blazer and pulled him close, surprising Blaine by kissing him passionately. Completely blown away, Blaine’s hands flew to Kurt’s hair, pulling his boyfriend closer and groaning into his mouth. 

Kurt pulled away, panting harshly and resting his forehead against Blaine’s. “I was thinking something more like that,” Kurt murmured, his hot breath ghosting over Blaine’s cheeks. “Then maybe riding you into the mattress.” 

Blaine’s eyes popped open. “Kurt!” he exclaimed. 

Kurt laughed low and throaty, sending shivers down Blaine’s spine. “Did I scandalize you?” His fingers tangled tight in the hairs at the base of Blaine’s neck. Blaine was too busy kissing Kurt back to answer. 

 

___________

Blaine shivered as Kurt pressed his lips down Blaine’s spine. 

“I love everything about you,” Kurt breathed against his skin. 

Blaine shifted awkwardly. He was relatively comfortable with himself, but he certainly wasn’t used to being so openly praised. “I...thanks,” he whispered shyly.

“Really i just...” Kurt’s hands covered Blaine’s back, so warm and big and strong. “I love the way you feel, how hot your skin is, the way you taste, god I just love to _feel_ you.” 

Blaine made a contented noise deep in this throat. He didn’t have to be looking at Kurt to know he had _that_ expression on his face--the one that had drawn Blaine to him what seemed so long ago. Everything that happened before he met Kurt seemed so...dull. Kurt was anything but dull, he was the brightest, most colorful thing in Blaine’s life in a way that had little to do with Kurt’s extravagant weekend wardrobe. 

Although it was his job right now to lay there and take what Kurt had to give, knowing that Kurt felt that Blaine was something to be savored in Kurt’s eyes made Blaine feel incredible. It also made him horny as hell, and it didn’t take much more of Kurt’s sensual hands and mouth on his body to make Blaine whine desperately and beg for more. 

“Turn over,” Kurt instructed, a little twitch of amusement playing at his face because of how quickly Blaine jumped to obey. 

Blaine moaned as Kurt kissed and sucked at his neck, teasing the incredibly sensitive skin. “So,i know you know about the way I like to...savor things.” He kept kissing down Blaine’s back, stopping to speak as he went. “I know you used that against me to get me into bed with you.” 

Blaine tried to turn over and look at Kurt, but was pushed down. “Kurt, I--” 

Kurt hushed him. “I’m obviously not mad about it,” he whispered. “So calm down. I just want you to know that I caught onto you pretty quick.” 

“Is that why you wouldn’t let me go slow?” 

“No,” Kurt murmured. “Yeah, I love your hands on me, I love it when you take your time with me, but...what I’m really eager for is you. I love your skin, your eyes, your body, God, your body...” The sound that Kurt made was absurdly attractive and Blaine groaned. “I’m always wanting to touch you,” Kurt whispered. 

Blaine smiled into the pillow, content and warm. “I’m all yours,” he breathed. “So, touch me.” 

___________

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd planned for this to be a super sweet fic and very innocent sweet sex but...Kurt wouldn't quit being such a horndog. So. :D I hope you like what it turned into! :)


End file.
